Prior to the present invention, there have been many attempts to effectively dispose of the huge stocks of used vechicular tires which are now in existence. There still is not available any viable, commercial process which provides a cost-effective method of disposing of used tires. They still are being stockpiled in dumping grounds which are so unsightly as to arouse public ire. Attempts to shred used tires and to bury the tire fragments in landfill installations have failed, since the fragments again arise to surface, pollute the groundwater, and occasionally catch fire.
The problems of pyrolysis of tires are many and varied. Pyrolysis, in essence the destructive distillation of tire fragments in the absence of air, results in the generation of corrosive, noxious fumes which coat and corrode the interior of any reactor vessel which has been heretofore attempted. The explosive character of the fumes in the presence of any oxygen, and the formation of undesired gaseous byproducts at reaction temperatures in excess of 1,300.degree. F. are formidable obstacles to successful pyrolysis. Further, it has heretofore been impossible to obtain adequate amounts of reaction products of sufficient value to economically justify the capital costs and processing costs involved in pyrolysis.
All in all, prior to the present invention, there has not existed a commercially viable process for the pyrolysis of used vehicular tires.